El mismo gustar
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Denso y distraído como siempre, a Red en ciertos temas había que explicarle hasta con manzanitas, descubrió Misty.


El mismo gustar

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

Mi primer fic del año. No pensé que fuera algo así, pero bueh. Aprovecho de desearle a quien lea esto un muy feliz año. Ya estamos en 2015, eh u_u

* * *

><p>Cuando el atardecer estaba acabando, Red se había encontrado con Misty acomodada en la entrada de su gimnasio, con un gesto pensativo y algo ida. El deseo de hablarle y unírsele en compañía poseyó al campeón en cuando admiró el perfil de la joven. Miró en sus manos la bolsa donde aún tenía intactos los <em>cupcakes<em> con estilo de diversos pokémon que le había obsequiado Blue ese día porque a ella le estorbaba entre tantas bolsas que llevaba junto a Green en una de sus tardes de consumo, y se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de ofrecerles unos a la pelirroja.

Lo que tenía que pasar, pasó. Y Misty y Red acabaron en un silencio medio incómodo sin saber cómo empezar una conversación normal. Hasta que el pelinegro recordó los benditos pastelillos y los alzó, aludiendo que mejor los comieran.

Eran seis, ni mucho ni poco para los dos, quienes siendo unos no tan fanáticos del dulce podían comer sin mayores percances con tranquilidad. Y con las bocas ocupadas en otra actividad, no tuvieron que hablar. Los colores rojos y anaranjados del crepúsculo se apagaron dando paso a la noche.

Y así, sentados a la par, Misty y Red compartían la mirada pegada al cielo nocturno de ciudad Celeste. No se veían muchas estrellas, gracias a la contaminación lumínica que poseía la ciudad. Pero de alguna forma, en compañía del otro, ambos lograron encontrar la magia que ocultaba ese lejano firmamento. Cada quien con su comida en mano, disfrutándola.

La líder de gimnasio miró de soslayo a su acompañante. Se sintió feliz de que Red la haya encontrado y, en vez de pasar de largo, hubiera decidido estar un rato con ella. Le hacía sentir especial recibir ese a primera vista simple trato. Se hacía la idea y lo daba por hecho que Red trataba así a todo el mundo y sus conocidos, más aún a los que consideraba a sus amigos. Pero vamos, ella tenía todo el derecho y ganas de hacerse ilusiones y fantasear con el chico que le gustaba.

Entonces mirándolo se dio cuenta de que Red en su labio inferior tenía un poco de crema amarilla del pikachu que estaba comiendo. El chico se había tomado un descanso antes de devorar otro pastelillo, por lo que tenía la boca tranquila y desocupada.

El típico pensamiento de advertirle sobre la crema para que se la quitase surcó en la mente de Misty y fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar exteriorizarlo. Porque otra cosa se le había ocurrido.

De seguro si hubiera hecho su primera idea, habría pasado algo como Red y Misty riéndose de su descuido y logrando un ambiente más amistoso y cómodo entre ellos.

Pero no, en ese momento la vida le metió un impulso de adrenalina que corrió vigorosa por sus venas haciendo que en sus acciones ella se juegue la vida y la relación con el campeón de Kanto.

Misty con su dedo índice derecho, silenciosa y decidida lo acercó al labio de Red, sacando parte de la crema y llevándosela a su propia boca para probarla. Era dulce, como debía e imaginó que sería. Después, en total calma, la pelirroja notó que aún permanecía crema en el labio inferior del chico, y en un rápido movimiento lleno de gracia propia a la de un pokémon felino, juntó sus labios con los contrarios, quedándose con el resto de la crema amarilla.

Sin correrse del lugar, Misty miró los labios que besó, donde cometió su crimen deseando internamente haberse hecho con la castidad de esos labios, como él se hizo con los suyos. Y después deslizó su mirada hacia los rojos pares de ojos de su amigo, y la conciencia de sus actos y la vergüenza la arribaron.

El corazón casi le explota por los nervios. Se separó al segundo del muchacho y un rojo intenso se lució por toda su cara, semejante a una lucecita de navidad.

Y ahí fue cuando todo empezó.

—Misty…— llamó Red con voz insegura, tal vez por la sorpresa— Acaso tú, ¿me besaste? —Y aquí, señoras y señores, les presentamos al campeón obvio. La chica se enfadó un poco por la pregunta y sin pensar soltó con sarcasmo.

—Nooo, solo estaba limpiando la crema de tu labio.— Eso en partes era verdad, pero la forma en cómo limpió había sido con un claro beso.

—¿Tenía crema?— dijo Red con sorpresa, llevando las puntas de sus dedos a su boca, revisando que no hubiese más de ella. Misty quiso golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano por lo sencillo que era distraer de un tema al pelinegro.

—¡Por supuesto que te besé!—Exclamó la chica, volviendo a llamar la atención del muchacho.

—Así que era cierto.— Corroboró Red— Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?—volvió a interrogar. Misty tragó duro, siendo víctima del arrebato que trajo de vuelta al chico con su duda.

—¿Acaso… no es obvio? —El silencio del pelinegro solo hizo desear a Misty que un rayo la partiera en dos por el bochorno que pasaría al confesarse.— Te besé porque me gustas. —La voz palabra por palabra se le hizo más baja, siendo Red apenas capaz de entenderle.

—Esto… solo para aclararlo.— Habló el chico.— El gustar que dices y el gustar que yo creo que es, ¿son el mismo?

—¿Qué otro "gustar" existe donde alguien besa a otro alguien? —Duda aclarada, ya no había nada que preguntar o explicar.

—Oh.—Exclamó Red.

—Oh.— Devolvió Misty.

El silencio se volvió a instalar en el lugar. Después de una confesión y con un chico como Red, era de esperarse.

El pelinegro, luego de su corto minuto de meditar los acontecimientos, en medio de ese mudo momento, sacó otro de los olvidados pastelillos; esos mismos pastelillos que habían sido los causantes de todo, y lo mordió, manchándose apropósito los labios con la crema rosa del jigglypuff.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Dijo Red.

A Misty le dieron ganas de reír y llorar de felicidad.

_**Levy~**_


End file.
